Broken Image
by Alliexx
Summary: A fanfic straight after the last book. Ron and Hermione come close to revealing their true feelings. Ginny ends up kissing Draco. Lupin and Tonks get married. Harry keeps collapsing for unknown reasons.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello pets, any food?" asked the trolley lady of the Hogwarts express, only Hermione looked up.

"I guess we should," she said seriously, looking around for her purse. She found it, empty. She looked at the trolley lady guiltily.

"Sorry," she said hopelessly, the trolley lady nodded in understanding before pulling the compartment door closed behind her. Hermione sat down and resumed her picture of staring out the window.

"SOMEBODY SAY SOMETHING!" Ron suddenly burst out five minutes later, Hermione looked startled but Harry's face stayed hard.

"Ron I'm sorry, I'm not in the mood for talking…" Hermione trailed off.

"C'mon Hermione! Hogwarts isn't opening next year, it's time to get over the fact that you won't get to win that award you were hoping for!" Ron exploded. Hermione looked embarrassed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she sniffed.

"Oh yes you do," Ron replied, "Remember when I got that detention? When I had to clean ALL the trophies in the trophy room, three times, with NO MAGIC!" he continued dramatically, "that's when I saw it," he paused for effect, "large and gold, with a little plaque in the middle of it saying, "best witch award," I asked yer man what it meant and he told me only the best witches or wizards win it, there's only been six winners to date," Ron concluded. Hermione turned bright red.

"Ah So I was spot on!" Ron chirped, feeling very cheerful.

"No!" Hermione squeaked, looking guilty. Harry stood up and looked at the two in utter disgust.

"Can you two get a room? Actually no, I'm leaving so don't worry yourselves," he muttered darkly before storming out.

"Now look what you did!" Hermione moaned. Ron narrowed his eyes.

"Me? Just me alone?" He questioned. Hermione nodded.

"His main father figure has just died EXACTLY a year after HIS GODFATHER died!" Hermione screeched. Ron looked down at the ground, his ears turning red.

"Was I really that bad?" Ron whispered. Hermione covered her face with her hands before answering.

"Ron, go find Harry," she said quietly. Ron rose and left the compartment, but as he closed the door he saw someone in the reflection glaring at him.

"Do you guys pity me?" Harry asked darkly. Ron looked alarmed, he'd never seen Harry this way.

"ANSWER ME!" Harry yelled. Ron wondered why Hermione didn't run to his side.

"H-H-harry c'mon now mate!" Ron shook. Suddenly Harry shook. A memory had unlocked, he remembered Quirrel.

"Harry, please don't take it the wrong way, we're your friends," Ron begged desperately. Suddenly Harry collapsed on the ground.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, "HERMIONE GET HERE NOW!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Unexpected Manipulation

Hermione and Ron watched the doctor as he leaned over Harry's limp body. Hermione had run to the head girl and boy compartment who informed her that there was always a doctor onboard and they rushed to get him.

"Well doctor?" Hermione questioned nearly silently. The doctor turned to her and Ron, looking grim.

"We have to take him in," he replied seriously. Hermione looked horrified.

"To St. Mungo's?" she whispered. The doctor nodded.

"Unfortunately I cannot quite tell what happened to Harry here, but I'm almost one hundred percent it was someone attempting to take him over," the doctor explained.

Hermione gasped as Ron turned a rather light shade of green.

"Sir," he began, "It couldn't be the…the…imperius curse?" he rushed. The doctor turned to him and looked him directly in the eye.

"Yes Son, it could be," He replied, telling the truth. Hermione's eyes unfocused as she nearly fainted but Ron stood up straighter.

"How are you going to bring him?" Ron questioned. The doctor looked at him oddly.

"Why, the train goes the St. Mungo's straight after the platform!" The doctor replied. Ron, although shocked, nodded knowingly.

"I trust we'll be able to stay with him?" Ron asked maturely. The doctor seemed to think about it.

"Are you both of age?" he asked after some consideration. They both nodded anxiously.

"Then, I don't see why not," he said slowly, "As long as the people waiting for you know that you're going, and of course that you warn this boy's parents too," the doctor waved at Harry. Hermione stared at the doctor.

"Don't you know who he is?" she asked curiously. He shook his head.

"Should I?" the doctor wondered aloud.

"He's Harry Potter!" Ron exclaimed. A look of shock flickered on the doctor's face.

"And," Ron continued, "He has no parents, as I'm sure you know, just an aunt and uncle who hate him and probably won't be waiting for him." Ron stormed. The doctor looked at the floor.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, "Don't be so rude, but Doctor he is Harry Potter, and his aunt and uncle WILL be there," she explained slowly. The doctor smiled at her and nodded in agreement.

"So, you'll inform them?" he finished for her. She smiled brightly.

"Of course, but will the train definitely stop long enough?" she questioned. The doctor nodded.

"Don't worry I'll take care of everything!" he promised. Hermione nodded and looked at Ron. They communicated silently. Hermione got up and walked back into the compartment facing. She took a seat, putting her head in her hands, and without Ron even noticing, she cried for five minutes, quite silently.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Hermione hugged her confused parents one more time.

"Three days?" her mother asked again. Hermione nodded before letting go of her and walking over to Ron.

"Love you!" her parents called. Hermione wiped her eyes before they overflowed. She knew they hadn't a clue what she was doing, and even more they didn't have a clue what had happened all year.

"Aw, 'Mione," Ron said, putting his arm around her. She stopped crying, as they started to walk in this fashion.

"God this is nice," Ron thought, and for one horrific moment he thought he had said it out loud.

"Look there's Mr. and Mrs. Dursley!" Hermione exclaimed before running over to two rather bored looking people. Ron followed, still shaken from what just happened.

"Yes, three days at least," Ron walked over as Hermione finished her speech. He noticed that Mr. Dursley looked as though he couldn't care less, thought Harry's aunt actually looked worried.

"Is he definitely alright?" Mrs Dursley begged. Hermione nodded.

"Of course!" she nearly yelled. The Dursley's nodded and turned away, leaving Hermione and Ron alone, but not for long.

"Ronny!" came a high pitched voice.

"Our lickle baby brother!" came an identical one. Two tall red heads stalker over towards them.

"Fred, George!" Ron exclaimed, grinning. They came over and hugged him awkwardly.

"It's so sad about-".George said trailing off. Fred nodded looking distraught.

"Here Fred, where's Mum?" Ron questioned quickly.

"She's with the order," George answered.

"We're here instead," Fred finished. Ron nodded.

"Harry's sick," Ron said simply.

"What's wrong?" Fred said gasping.

"Somebody took control of his mind earlier, he's unconscious," Hermione muttered. Fred looked shocked, and George looked outraged.

"So we're going to St. Mungo's with him," Ron said firmly. His two brothers nodded.

"Of course, c'mon then!" Fred said.

"What?" Ron asked, confused.

"Well you don't think we'd leave Harry with you two losers, do you?" George rolled his eyes. Hermione let out a giggle.

"See?" George pointed.

"You need us to keep morale high," Fred said dramatically.

"Fine!" Ron moaned, "But we're going now, how's mum going to know were we're going?" Ron asked quickly. Fred and George started to laugh.

"We brought back up," George pointed behind him. Standing there was a very awkward looking Percy Weasly.

"WHAT!" Ron yelled. Fred nearly chocked on his laughter.

"He's said sorry," George yelled so Percy heard him.

"C'mon then, let's leave the traitor alone," Ron muttered darkly. Hermione nodded coldly. Fred started to breath again. He threw Percy a dirty look.

"Ron, we're not talking to him!" Fred moaned. Ron narrowed his eyes.

"Neither are we," Ron replied, pointing at himself and Hermione. After five minutes of staring angriliy at each other Hermione broke the silence.

"THE TRAINS LEAVING IN TWO MINUTES!" Hermione yelled. Ron nodded.

"Fine!" George grinned, a twinkle in his eye.

"THE WIZARD WHO BETRAYED HIS WHOLE FAMILY AND LEFT US FOR DEAD AND NOW IS SUCKING UP TO US, WE WANT YOU TO TELL OUR MOTHER THAT HARRY IS SICK AND WE'RE GOING TO ST. MUNGO'S WITH HIM, CAN THAT TRATOR TELL OUR MOTHER THAT?" George yelled before pushing them towards the barrier.

"Brilliant!" Fred enthused. They ran through the barrier only stopping to glance at Percy, whole had turned as red as a tomato.

"Bloody brilliant," Fred repeated.


	4. Chapter 4

Mrs Weasly sprinted into the waiting room in St. Mungo's to be greeted with Ron, Hermione, Fred and George all sprawled out sleeping. She glanced at her watch, 02:47. She sighed.

"Molly dear," Mr. Weasly panted, finally catching up with his wife. He smiled at the kids all sleeping.

"Arthur, it's after half two! Who knows what has happened since then! We have to wake them up!" Molly worried.

"I can help," came a silky voice from behind them. Molly turned around and came face to face with Lucius Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur fumed.

"Me?" Lucius acted innocently.

"Yes, you," Mr. Weasly spat out.

"Oh yes, that whole Azkaban thing" Lucius questioned, acting as though it was the first time he'd heard of it.

"Well that's an interesting story really, they realized that Dumbledore was dead, so keeping me locked up was stupid," Lucius replied staring straight at them.

"You mean to say Voldemort got you out?" Arthur spat, saying the dark lord's name for the first time, ever.

"Why, I suppose you could say that," Lucius said with a grin, "But Mr. Weasly, I have information on your beloved Potter, apparently he's going to be just fine, unfortunately," he spat before stalking off, his long, black cloak flying behind him. Mr. Weasly couldn't resist.

"HOW'S YOUR SON MALFOY?" He yelled. Lucius paused, before continuing on, avoiding the question.

"Go Dad, Go Dad, Go, Go, Go dad," muttered Fred and George in unison before turning on the hard seats and going to sleep again. Mr. Weasly looked slightly embarrassed but he still grinned ear to ear, finally he had put down Lucius Malfoy, finally.


End file.
